Second Generation One Half
by XGoldenDancerX
Summary: Katsuro, son of Ranma and Akane, begins another saga with a new brand of problems for Nerima. New Characters, New plots and situations, and new suitors.......like father like son.....or maybe not. RR please!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yay, a new fic and hopefully this one will stay and I hope to be constant on updating. Though this idea isn't original, the characters and the situations are, and it will be something interesting in the process hopefully. Please, be patient with my writing and please enjoy, though there might be changes in the future.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½, but their children are mine!

Prologue 

"Katsuro, you're dead!"

A young girl dashed toward a young boy with incredible speed. His long raven hair ponytail flowed through the air as the young man kept his blue sapphire eyes on his attacker. The navy blue hair girl's long braided ponytail whipped around her head as she delivered a round house kick to the young man's chest. He blocked her kick easily, dodging the rapid continuous jabs she began to send. The girl jumped back looking at the boy as he just arched his eyes in confusion.

"What the hell is your problem, Riko? Although I love our interaction, school starts in a few minutes," stated Katsuro pushing his ponytail behind his shoulder.

"You told Yoshi that I wanted to him to ask me out!" yelled Riko taking a few steps closer to the old teenager.

"I told him what he wanted to hear. No big," replied the raven hair boy as walked away from her.

"No big? No big, my butt! Mom said he's been calling all morning! I don't need this, and you're going to fix it!" Riko pulled Katsuro by his school uniform and shook him by the collar.

Katsuro broke out from her grasp and fixed his navy blue blazer over his button up white shirt. He calmly looked over to his irate, fuming sibling and simply placed his hands up.

"Fine, I'll tell Yoshi that I meant Junko instead. Now if you excuse me, I must be off!" with that he slid under Riko's short navy blue skirt and ran out the door.

"KATSURO!" yelled Riko blushing while punching the dojo's wall.

Suddenly, an older Akane wearing a blue dress with a pink apron walked through the dojo and stared at Riko punching the wall repeatedly. She always wondered if Riko inherit her familiar rage.

"Uh, Riko, I made breakfast. Would you like to eat with your father and grandfathers?" asked Akane walking closer to her daughter.

Riko shuddered at the thought of eating her mother's cooking. Though she loved her mother and looked up to her, she couldn't take the idea that she couldn't cook. It was interesting to hear her father describe the old days to her when he would pass out by eating one of her cookies. She didn't wanted to upset her mother by the decline, but her condition was very important to her.

"No thanks, mom, I got to get over to school; it's the first day since summer. I have to kill Katsuro before anyone else," replied Riko turning toward her mother with a fake smile.

"Well, it's okay. I made Katsuro and you lunches, so follow me to the kitchen," replied Akane simply pushing her toward her destination.

Riko simply sighed and followed her mother's order. She looked over to the table and saw her father staring at this plate. He wore his signature red Chinese outfit with his pigtail flowing down his back.

"I guess he is still deciding if he must eat it or live," thought Riko as Akane handed her the lunches.

"Ranma! Why aren't you touching your food?" Asked Akane walking over to the table annoyed.

"Whatever, even after eighteen years of marriage, Akane, your cooking still kills!" announced Ranma finally giving up on the food.

"Ranma, you haven't even tasted the thing," replied Akane placing bags in Riko's hands.

"I don't have to, LOOK AT IT! WHAT IS IT?"

Before Ranma could turn his head, Akane quickly took a large pan and delivered a large blow to the back of the pigtail boy's head. Riko slightly smirked and giggled as her parents continued to fight. She has heard many stories about her parents when they were her age, but she never thought she could live through it herself.

"Well, I'm off!" Riko grabbed her navy blue blazer and placed it over her white blouse and pulled down her short navy blue skirt to cover her thighs more. She grabbed her briefcase, quickly threw the lunches out the window, and swiftly ran out the door.

"Hey, Katsuro!"

Katsuro turned around and was greeted by two boys. The first guy had short black hair with bangs and cool caramel eyes. His facial appearance looked very feminine, but the rest of his body carried more of a masculine look. He wore his uniform tidy with a tie and a white handkerchief tied around his arm. The next boy stood taller than both with his wavy, brunette shoulder length with a pair of glasses over his dark chestnut eyes. He stood and looked very tidy and refine as he held his books tightly in his hand.

"Yoshi, Hideaki, our last year, 'eh boys?" asked Katsuro patting both boys back.

"Dammit, cousin Saotome, you hit profoundly. Yes, it is, but now we are upperclassman and the leaders of the school. Hopefully this year, you'll stay out of trouble," replied the brunette boy adjusting his glasses.

"Yeah, I must agree, Hideaki, you were lucky last year to even pass your grade," added Yoshi folding his arms.

"Whatever, school is a pain in the ass anyway," stated Katsuro placing his arms up and behind his head (a/N: Just like his daddy!).

"Oh, Katsuro, I have been wondering if your sister is avoiding me. I've been calling all morning and I really want to ask her out, like I told you yesterday," added Yoshi with a toothy grin.

"Uh, sorry, man, but I think I meant Junko. I don't know why I said Riko," told the long raven hair boy shrugging his arms.

"REALLY?" Yoshi's head lowered in dismay as Hideaki could only shake his head toward his cousin and pat Yoshi's back softly.

"Don't worry, Yoshi. I bet this year we'll find girlfriends and we won't go solo everywhere," replied Katsuro with a reassuring smile.

"Not if I'm still at the school," replied a voice.

The three boys turned around to see a tall handsome boy in the center of fan girls. He had shaggy short raven hair with breathtaking blue eyes. Around his head, he wore a navy white bandana, his uniform with white cuffs and his white shirt unbutton down to his chest, and had a briefcase strapped to his back. He walked over to the boys as the girls followed dreamily and filled with giggles. He gave the boys a sly smirk, but Katsuro gave only a snort and glared back.

" Reizo Hibiki, don't you have to go and pamper yourself before class starts?" Reizo arched his eyebrow slightly and gave a small chuckle.

"Oh, Reizo is so cool!" stated a girl with pigtail.

"I know! I wonder if he'll get a girlfriend this year?" asked another girl with short hair.

"I hope it's me! "Unison all the girls.

"Ugh, this is sickening to listen to," replied Katsuro as he actually displays his hands squeezing around his neck.

"Don't be jealous, Saotome. Maybe one day you'll turn one girl's head, but she'll probably be too desperate or probably blind," chuckled Reizo while brushing his hand through his bangs.

'That's it, Reizo, I can't take your mouth anymore!" shouted Katsuro standing in a fighting stance.

"Now, calm down, Katsuro, there's nothing you should be getting mad about," stated Yoshi walking over in the middle of the two rivals.

"Don't even try to break them up, Yoshi. Cousin Saotome is just like his father and mother: very stubborn," replied Hideaki pulling his comrade aside.

"Excuse me, ladies, I must take care of this lowly challenger," stated Reizo throwing his briefcase to the side as one girl grabs it quickly.

They both stood observing each other. Reizo displayed a simple sly smirk as Katsuro kept his eyes glaring through his rival. Before either other of the boys could finally take action, they heard movement coming toward them in a fast pace.

"Katsuro Saotome, prepare to die today!"

"Katsuro-sama!"

At the same time, a girl and a boy jumped from behind the group of girls, landed on Reizo, and dashed toward Katsuro while trying to trip the other. The boy first made his way to Katsuro, making the older Saotome child defend the attacks easily. He had long smooth black hair in a tight high ponytail and green eyes. He wore a blue bandana that matched his uniform, which the sleeves were rolled up his arm. He began a combination kick and punch routine. Katsuro's face expression changed once the boy made his entrance; from an angry scowl to a cocky grin. That only made the boy angrier.

"Kano, I was wondering when I would see little Reizo show up," teased Katsuro continuing to block.

"Shut up, you coward! Stop blocking me and just fight back like a man!" Shouted the younger boy giving a swing kick.

"Umm, okay!" With that, Katsuro broke his hand into fists, swiftly jabbing into Kano's chest and kicked Kano through to the ground. Katsuro smiled victoriously and dusted his clothes.

"Watch out, Katsuro!" shouted Yoshi from the sidelines.

"What the…" before he could finish, the girl ran up to him and hugged him tightly making the boy gasp for air. The girl stood slender with her wavy shoulder length hair and caramel eyes looking up at Katsuro. She wore a pink bandana and her uniform with a vest over her white blouse and black tights under her skirt. She pulled him closer to her body while he tried to pry her arms off of him.

"Katsuro, I've been waiting to see you all morning!" stated the girl smiling brightly to the boy.

"Hitomi, I can't breathe!"

"Oh, Sister dear, I'm not done with fighting this jack ass!" shouted Kano getting up from the ground.

"Neither am I! I was fighting him first!" announced Reizo finally getting up from the ground and adjusting his uniform.

"Oh, no you don't! It's the first day of school and I'm not going to let you hurt my poor Katsuro-sama," replied Hitomi turning to her older brothers.

"Hitomi, I can fight for myself. I'm not weak," told Katsuro with hint of annoyance.

"Oh, Katsuro, I know that, but you know I'm just worried all the same!" She told hold of his arm and nuzzled her face into his uniform's sleeve making the older boy cringe.

"Um- good morning, Hitomi," stated Hideaki nervously adjusting his glasses.

"Oh, hello, upperclassman Kuno," she stated with a bored tone in his voice.

"My, you look nice today," he noted walking toward her until he fell clumsily over his own feet.

"And you look clumsy as usual," replied Hitomi folding her arms.

"He's never a Casanova or a genius when it comes to Hitomi. Whenever she is in sight, he's just a big mess," whispered Katsuro to Yoshi who nodded.

"HEY, YOU GUYS AREN'T HELPING!" shouted Hideaki to his friends while getting up.

"Reizo-sama, class is about to start," stated the girl with two pigtails.

"Thank you, Rin," stated Reizo grabbing her briefcase from her with a grin.

"Wow, time flies. I wonder where Riko is?" asked Katsuro as Yoshi and Hideaki shrugged!

"ARGGH! WE"RE GOING TO MAKE IT!"

At that moment, Riko ran with another girl riding on her back asleep. She swiftly made it on school grounds as she slowly leaned forward to balance the girl on her back. She stopped besides Katsuro huffing as she pushed the sleeping in Yoshi's arm. The girl snored softly with her brunette hair pulled into two braid pigtails with white bows and blue earrings. She wore her uniform skirt longer than the other girls but still above her knees.

"You made it! What took you so long, sis?" asked Katsuro patting her sister on the back.

"I was eating at Aunt Kasumi's home and then while running to the school, Junko fell asleep again!" replied Riko breathing slowly and swatting her brother's hand away.

"Good morning, Riko!" unison Yoshi and Kano glaring at one another then smiling back at the girl.

"Uh, hi, boys," replied Riko slightly waving her hand at them.

"Since we are in the same class this year, Ri-chan, do you think, if it is possible that I could, you know, sit beside you?" Asked Kano nervously but making sure his question gets across.

"Uh, sure, I don't mind. It's not like I can really say no, but if you annoy me, don't think I won't swat my hand at your head," replied Riko displaying her hand in the air.

"Oh, KATSURO-SAMA, would you like to walk me to my class?" asked Hitomi grabbing tightly to the rebellious boy's arm.

"Hitomi, for the last time, your gripping on me HURTS!" proclaimed Katsuro trying to still pry off her arms.

"Heh, maybe Saotome, you still have a chance with a girl after all," replied Reizo with a sly grin plastered on his face once more.

"Reizo-sama, the bell will soon ring," announced one girl of his fan club.

"We aren't finished with our match, Katsuro! Meet you in class, Riko" announced Kano jumping and running toward the entrance.

With that, Reizo made his way to the school entrance with his girls chattering and giggling. With the sudden sounds, Junko began to stir in Yoshi's arms and stretched her arms out knocking Hideaki to the ground with the Saotome siblings chuckling at their cousin's bad fortune. Junko slowly opened her eyes and looked up to see a half smirking, half uninterested Yoshi holding her in his arms.

"What's going on?" Asked Junko slightly blushing in her face.

"Well, dear cousin, you were sleeping again and Riko placed you on her back and carried you here just in the nick of time," stated Hideaki in a matter-of-factly voice.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry, Riko, you know how bad narcolepsy is…And Yoshi-san, thank you for holding me in your arms…Gosh, I hope I didn't drool on your uniform," replied Junko patting on his chest to find wet spots.

"No, Junko, I'm fine," told the feminine face boy as he placed her down on the ground.

"Guys, I guess it would be a really good time to go to class," announced Katsuro picking up his briefcase from the ground.

"Well, doesn't someone sound like an over achiever!" replied his sister as he rolled her eyes.

Yeah, we will see you LOWER CLASSMEN WOMEN later. Wow, that was fun to say," chuckled Katsuro releasing from Hitomi's grip.

"Hey, aren't you going to walk with me to my class?" asked Hitomi with sad puppy eyes.

"Hitomi, I would gladly…." Before Hideaki could finish, Hitomi pushed him away making him trip over Yoshi's shoe and tumbling down to the ground once more.

"Hm, Hitomi, lemme think about it……… See ya," with that he ran towards the entrance jumping over people, and entering the school.

"I guess there is your answer, Hitomi," stated Riko giving a smug look.

"Wipe that look off your face! Katsuro is just testing me… I'll just meet him at lunch and then he will walk with me. I know it! See ya later, losers!" said Hitomi sticking out her tongue and walking toward the entrance.

"Man, that girl is pretty rude," stated Junko helping Hideaki over.

"Not rude, she's just misunderstood," replied Hideaki fixing his appearance.

"MISUNDERSTOOD? No way, she's just a bitch!" replied Riko folding her arms as everyone gaped at her.

"Okay, okay, let us all have a good day, you guys. Riko-chan, can I walk you to class before the bell ring?" asked Yoshi walking to Riko's side.

As it just so happened, the bell rang brightly making the teens reply with groans and gasps. One by one each teen on school grounds ran through the door hoping to not be so late for class making the school ground look so bare.

Suddenly, a taxi came by and stopped right in front of the school. Slowly, a girl and a boy came out of the vehicle and watched the taxi slowly make its way down the road. They then turned around, observed their environment, and then the large school.

The boy stood tall and pleasingly muscular. His long, silky raven hair flowed down his lower back as his small sapphire eyes observed the tall school building. He wore his uniform with longer sleeve on his blazers that cover up his hands. He took his hands and latched them together in front of him and looked down at the girl beside her.

The girl stood slender and well built. She had dark purple swept up in two bouncy buns with bangs covering her forehead and deep icy eyes glaring at the school silently. She wore her uniform stylish yet short as her snuggly gripped her breasts, her blazer over her blouse displaying her slender waist, her skirt flowing down her mid thigh, and dressed with long white socks that went from her knee down to her black loafers. She held her black briefcase tightly and looking on at the building.

The boy placed his hand softly on the girl's shoulder and replied, "We should go in, yes?"

"I suppose, but I hate this place already," whispered the girl with a small nod.

"Don't say that! You never know, it might be something that we'll enjoy," added the boy walking toward the entrance.

"I don't know, brother. I don't believe that just yet," replied the girl briskly jogging to the boy's side as they entered the school at the same time.

TBC

A/N: So, do you like it? It's just only the beginning. I know that this won't be my favorite chapter since most first chapters are very difficult to write. I hope that the characters weren't too confusing and you could understand which child belongs to which family. Who are the boy and the girl? Well, if you are real Ranma fans, you can tell whom, but this get more dramatic and funny after this chapter now. I hope you will enjoy. Please, if you can, review and tell me what you think. No harsh flames please.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Yeah, I'm back with a new chapter! Hopefully, this one gets pretty cool, but also, I guess I should inform, which child belongs to which Ranma ½ parent.

Well,

Ranma and Akane: Katsuro (age 17), Riko (16)

Ryoga- Reizo (17), Kano (16), Hitomi (14)

Kasumi and Tofu-Junko (16)

Nabiki and Kuno- Hideaki (17)

Ukyo and Konastu- Yoshi (17)

I think that's about that. Oh, and the mystery pair, well, you'll know who they soon enough in this chapter!

Chapter 2:The Past repeats itself

"Okay, class, listen up!"

A tall, slim woman stood gripping tightly onto a ruler in her hand. She had long brown hair and emerald, cat shaped eyes as she observed her classes' onward look at her. She wore the old Furikan high school uniform and glasses apon her nose. She looked somewhat delicate and sweet, but her very stern voice contrast from her looks. She seemed to be one that wasn't lightly pushed around.

"My name is Miss Yamamoto. I will be your homeroom and your American literature teacher. You will abide by all my rules or there will be consequences," stated the teacher walking through the rows of seats.

She glanced back and forth at each pupil and took a closer observation with Katsuro. He had one seat empty beside him with Hideaki in front of him and Yoshi behind him. He plopped his feet right into it leaning on a wooden piece of his seat. He looked as if he was taking a nap. She gave a small cough into his direction, but he didn't move.

"Hey, uh, Katsuro, wake up…." whispered Yoshi tapping him on his arm.

"Huh? What?" Katsuro began to stir wiping his eye a little as Miss Yamamoto made her way to his seat. She forcefully kicked his leg off the other chairs making him hit the stain pole stick out. He yelped in his pain and rubbed his leg as the teacher stroke down on his head with her ruler.

"Katsuro Saotome, I heard from other teachers that you are one of the students that I have to watch out for," said the teacher calmly.

"Hmm, well, Saotome, aren't you the new popular one," teased Reizo from the other side of the class.

"Shut your trap, Hibiki. Sorry, ma'am, I'll try to shape up, I guess," replied Katsuro rubbing his head lightly.

"You better. I know your father, and I can tell it's going to be déjà vu all over again," stated Miss Yamamoto as she walked up to her desk.

Katsuro quickly flicked her off and slumped down in his seat as Hideaki and Yoshi just chuckled to themselves. As the teacher took a seat at her desk, the class heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," stated the brunette woman.

As the door opened, everyone wondered who was coming in. At first, they saw the tall, long hair with unusually long sleeves to his uniform. The girls in the class were giggling and whispering slightly to one another. Reizo, as the school's heartthrob, did not take this quite well at all. But then, the dark violet hair girl walked in right after him slowly observing the class as she took her brother's side. The boys watched her and many had their mouth gaped opened. The class has never seen such an alluring, exotic pair.

"Oh, you must be the transfer students," spoke Yamamoto as they nodded.

"Class, welcome your new classmates! They have transferred from China," replied the teacher.

" Oh, wow, they are exotic!" gasped a cheerful girl.

"Wow, he looks so cute," whispered another girl.

"Man, check out that babe," whispered a boy ask the other boys agree.

"Why don't you tell us about yourselves, dears," told Yamamoto in a somewhat sweet yet ordering voice.

"Well, we have Chinese names, only members of our tribe may call us that," stated the boy scratching his head sheepishly.

"But you may call me Brush and my brother Comb. We are both twins of 17 years," replied the girl folding her arms.

"Brush…..how cute…." Thought Reizo as he grinned.

"So, you're from a tribe?" asked Katsuro leaning into his seat.

"We are from an Amazon tribe, filled with female warriors. There are men, too, who train and fight, but it is mainly only if you are married or an offspring of an amazon. My sister and I are children of Shampoo who was one of the greatest fighters there," stated Comb giving a friendly grin.

"Why did you move here?" asked a girl.

"It is personal affairs," quickly replied Brush glaring at the girl who spoke.

"Well, that's good enough, you two. Why don't you two take a seat and we will begin talking about what I have in store for the class this year," replied the brunette teacher.

Reizo looked to his left and saw a seat opened. His eyes brightened and began to point towards it waving his hands for Brush to see. Unfortunately, Comb thought he was making a new friend and decided to take a seat by him, making the heartthrob slump in his chair. Comb looked over to the class and saw a chair open either beside Hideaki on the right, in the back of the class, or the one on the left of Katsuro. Katsuro looked at her for a moment and began to slightly blush at their eye contact. She quickly rolled her eyes and decided anyways to take a seat beside him.

"Okay, Katsuro, this chick doesn't even know you, so maybe this will be a chance for you to get a girlfriend," thought Katsuro taking big breaths.

He looked over to Brush as she took out her notebooks from her briefcase. He reached his finger to poke at her shoulder, but was stopped by her swift hand. She looked at him and he just gave a weird smirk.

"What do you want?" whispered Brush as she let go of his hand.

"I was just going to say if you need someone to show you around, then I wouldn't mind doing it," whispered back Katsuro.

"Why? Do you think I am a stupid female that can't find it on her own?"

"No, no, I was trying to be nice!"

"Hmm………."

"Trust me? Saotome's honor!"

"Saotome?" Everyone in classes turned to see Brush stand up from her chair with large angry eyes. She reached down and picked up Katsuro by his collar.

"Are you kin of Ranma Saotome?" Asked Brush as she talked fiercely through her teeth.

"Oh no, not again," spoke Miss Yamamoto folding her arms.

"Yes, he's my dad. What of it?" asked Katsuro uncertain of what's going on.

At that moment, Brush's bangs began to flow upward as her angry aura began to appear. Everyone got out of their desks as Comb moved to his sister's side.

"Sister, calm down, this isn't the time to act this way," replied Comb flapping his arms around in panic.

Comb looked over to her brother with a furious face, which made the Chinese boy walk back slightly. She picked up Katsuro, walking over to the window, opened it with one hand, and threw the ponytail boy out with the other. Everyone gasped as they flung themselves to the window to watch Katsuro fall from the four-story school. Suddenly, Brush jumped onto the windowsill.

"Brush, this is inexcusable! Get down from that window before I punish you!" yelled the teacher waving her ruler in the girl's direction.

"Um, Miss Yamamoto, I think she is zoning us out and only concentrating on cousin Saotome," stated Hideaki folding his arms.

With that, the amazon jumped from the windowsill and began to follow Katsuro toward the ground. Katsuro firmly landed on his feet in the grass as he breathed in softly with his hand on his heart. He was so annoyed.

"That crazy Chinese girl! What did I do? I was just trying to……….ACK!" Before he could finish his words, Brush landed yards in front of him and began to charge at him full speed. She crept up with a quick spin kick that caught him off guard. He was not use to the quick speed and the agility.

"Brush, what did I do to deserve this? I didn't do anything!" yelled Katsuro while blocking her quick kicks.

"Shut up and fight like a woman!"

Meanwhile in the school, many of the students and faculties left their rooms to watch the fight through the breezeway of the halls and windows. Riko, Junko, Hitomi, and Kano walked over to Hideaki, Reizo, Comb, and Yoshi as they watched the rough fight.

"I must say this is a lovely way to start off a new year. Saotome finally get his ass kicked by a girl," chuckled Reizo with his fan club looking on.

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" asked Riko taking a stand beside Yoshi.

"Riko-chan, you should be in class! Here, let me take you back to your homeroom," suggested Yoshi taking her hands.

"Over my dead body!" yelled Kano ripping Riko's hands away from Yoshi.

"Is that Katsuro-sama down there?" asked Hitomi with big, sad, puppy eyes.

"Oh my, and who's that girl?" asked Junko pointing toward the fast Chinese girl.

"That is my sister, Brush. We are from China and now she is fighting with Saotome," sighed Comb.

"Then make her stop if you don't like it," stated Riko looking down at her brother.

"I cannot. Comb has issues with the Saotome family. Well, actually it's our mother's situation, but Brush tends to take our mother's problems as hers," replied the Chinese boy.

"Why my family?" Asked Riko arching her eyebrow.

"You are Saotome, too? It is a long story. Maybe once my sister pounds your brother, we will explain."

"Pound my brother? No way, he's going to win this battle. I'll tell him to."

"No, wait! Don't!

"KATSURO, DUMBASS, THIS CHICK IS GOING AFTER MOM AND DAD IF YOU DON'T STOP HER. GIVE HER THE SECRET SAOTOME PRESSURE POINTS!" yelled Riko.

"Did you have to scream, you banshee?" asked Hitomi popping her ears as Riko shrugs.

Katsuro looks up to her sister and gave a slight nod for himself. He decided now was the time to show up this foreigner a bit. He wasn't going to let some crazy amazon beat the crap out of him in front of the whole student body. Katsuro pushed toward Brush's attacks and began to work offense.

He began a combination of quick punches, which Brush barely escaped each time. She began to show many signs of difficulty, but she kept her face serious and focus. Suddenly, he swept his right foot under her, which made her swiftly fall, but Katsuro quickly caught her in his arm.

"What are you doing?" asked Brush pushing from his grip.

"Nighty night, princess," replied the ponytail boy as he pressed three points behind Brush's neck.

Soon enough, the amazon girl gave one last push freeing her from his grasp, but without any more notice, she instantly fell asleep on the ground.

"Ha, you can't get the better of KATSURO SAOTOME!" yelled Katsuro as he laughed in triumph.

"That idiot! It just shows everyone that he is stronger than a girl," stated Kano.

"Oh, Katsuro-sama, I knew he could do it!" praised Hitomi as she jumped up and down with excitement.

"I told you my brother could beat her, new boy," boasted Riko as she turned to Comb.

As she displayed her smug look, he held a terrified face. He jumped up on the breezeway and landed a few feet away from Katsuro picking up the sleeping Brush.

"When she sleeps, she doesn't look so threatening," whispered Katsuro softly.

As Katsuro turned to Comb, he swiftly took his sister from his arms and ran out of the school grounds. Everyone stared out following Comb's fleeting presence until they couldn't follow anymore. Everyone was so confused of what happened.

"Hey, THEY BETTER NOT BE SKIPPING! I WON'T TOLERATE SKIPPING!" yelled Yamamoto flinging her ruler around.

"And, that's your teacher, brother dear?" asked Hitomi looking confused.

"Yes, but we can't all have normal people around us," sighed Reizo shaking his head.

Later that day, Katsuro and Riko were walking home from school. The day went uneventful except for the gossip about Brush and Katsuro's match. Though there was a small amount of people who didn't like the fact Katsuro defeated a girl, everyone was impressed with the senior martial artist and how he didn't even hit the new girl. Katsuro, for the rest of the day, felt popular.

"Hey, buddy, wipe that smile off your face. If it wasn't for my suggestion of the pressure points, you would have hit her and looked like the bully afterwards," stated the younger sister as she pushed Katsuro into a nearby light post.

"Hey, don't be jealous that I've been getting attention. And besides, it's not like I wanted to be attacked!"

"Whatever, it's over and done with. I wonder where they went?"

"I don't know but Miss Yamamoto was pretty mad and I know if they come back, they are going to get some bad punishments."

As soon as they finished their conversation, they came to Saotome dojo/ home. Katsuro opened the door with a humming as Riko just rolled her eyes and threw her briefcase aside. At the sound of the door, Akane walked from the kitchen and walked over to her children.

"So, how was school?" asked Akane hugging her kids.

"MOM! I can't breathe!" shouted Riko slightly pushing away.

"School was great! I got in a fight and won," replied Katsuro taking a seat at the table.

"A fight? Katsuro, you said this year you would try to get along with Kano and Reizo," stated their mother hitting her son in the head.

"Ow, mom, that hurt!"

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Ranma coming in from the dojo.

"Mom just hit Katsuro for getting in a fight, but it was with a girl!" teased Riko taking a seat beside her brother.

"A GIRL?" unison Ranma and Akane punching their son in the head.

"Didn't I teach you not to hit a girl, son? Even if they did deserve it?" Asked Ranma taking a seat across from his son.

"Hey, it's something I couldn't help! She through me out of the window!" explained Katsuro waving his hands in he air.

"Heh, sounds like something your mother would do," chuckled Ranma until Akane slapped his back firmly.

"Why did she throw you out the window though?" asked Akane.

"Well, in class she asked if I was kin to dad," replied the son scratching his son.

"Yeah, the girl's brother was talking about that when we were talking. They looked so different from everyone," commented Riko getting up and going to the fridge.

"Oh, yeah, their names were Brush and Comb. They came from an amazon tribe in China………Hey, sis, pass me a juice," stated Katsuro as she simply threw it at him.

"AMAZON TRIBE!" Ranma and Akane looked at each other stunned as their children took a seat sipping on juices and observing their parents.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Akane looked over to the door slowly and opened it. With much surprise, there stood Comb with a simple, friendly smile, Brush with a very annoyed unsatisfied smile, and an older Shampoo. Her hair was longer and plain as she kept in a ponytail. She wore one of her best known pink Chinese dress, but surprisingly it was decent and to her knees. She gave a small sheepish smile as she held a book in her hand.

"Good day, Saotomes. Is it alright if my children and I come in?" asked Shampoo with a smile.

At first, Akane just stared at the three amazon people in front of her. She couldn't speak, but nevertheless she was rude to just stare. She quickly walked out of the way and opened the door wider for them to walk in. Comb was the first to walk in as Shampoo lightly pushed the angry Brush along. They took a seat at the opposite end of Ranma and just stared. This was going to be a 'fun reunion'.

"Would you like some tea?" asked Akane as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yes, that would be nice please!" stated the older Amazon woman.

"How…. is your tribe?" asked Ranma finally letting himself speak.

"Why would you care?" whispered Brush, as she looked the other way.

Shampoo glared down at the girl as Brush just stood up.

"I know why we are here just tell me to come back in when they know," replied Brush as she ran out the door.

As soon as the door closed, Shampoo's face appeared sad and sympathetic. Still she knew what must be done, and she was a new person now.

"What's going on? Why are you guys coming to our home?" asked Riko.

"Riko, act like you have SOME house training!" spoke Akane as she brought over teacups and cookies.

"Well, may we know why Brush tried to attack me at school today?" asked Katsuro taking a cookie and placing it in his mouth.

"Please excuse my daughter for that. She really isn't like this Brush that you see. She is a sweet girl, one of the most compassionate and best fighters in our village. Still, she seems to blame your father for my problems," replied Shampoo.

"Why would my dad be a problem? Do you two know each other? Why haven't I even heard of you?" asked Riko.

"You mean they never told you about my mother being engaged to your father?" asked Comb looking at Ranma and Akane.

Shampoo kept a small smile, but they could all see that hearing this hurt her. Ranma and Akane never told their children about Shampoo and anything associated with China Amazon tribe. They thought since she went back to the tribe, they might as well keep her out of the story. Besides, they needed to know about Ukyo because she moved on and had Yoshi, and Kodachi was only known because Hideaki would tell all the stories of her crazy aunt to Katsuro. They never really thought Shampoo would come back.

"It's okay. I was such a mischievous problem any way. I was engaged to your father under my amazon tribe. Though I was engaged with him, so were Akane and Ukyo. I tried everything to get Ranma to love me, but he loved Akane," explained Shampoo.

"Wow, dad, you were nothing but a pimp back then," replied Katsuro as he had his hand up for a high five but Ranma just looked at him.

"I was stupid back then and I never could break the engagements off because I never wanted to hurt you, Shampoo. Still, that day when I told you that Akane and I were getting married, the next day you took off," stated Ranma.

"I was crushed and hurt, so I went back to my tribe. Great grandmother, Mousse, and I took a ship and left. I told the council that I could not marry you and explained everything to them, so they decided to edit and add new rules in our laws now," replied Shampoo.

"I'm still surprised that you still use those laws," said Akane pouring in the tea in each cup.

"Our law is tradition and tradition is life. That is what an amazon must do," stated Comb as Shampoo smiled at her son with pride.

"So how is the old ghoul doing? And Mousse, where is that blind fool?" asked Ranma leaning his elbow on the table.

At first Shampoo tried to say something but she was speechless. Her face fell with sadness for a moment until Comb gently placed a reassuring hand on his mother's shoulder.

"My Great great grandmother died three years ago, and my so called father ran away with a woman," answered Comb looking over to Ranma with a serious face.

Everyone kept quiet feeling only pity for Shampoo but she looked up with only a half a smile on her face.

"Why that bastard! Why did he leave you?" asked Akane taking a seat beside Ranma.

"When I got back to the village, they made me take part of council, being great grandmother's next in line. I was proud and thrilled, but I wasn't the same without Ranma. A little after that, Mousse challenged me once more, and I thought nothing of it but he beat me. We got married, and he knew I loved Ranma still. He wouldn't push me, but I still did. Half a year later, when I found out that I was pregnant, Mousse helped me and I began to fall in love with him. He began to stop trying so hard and he was fine."

"Not even long after I had the twins, Mousse began having an affair with another amazon named Soap. I didn't find out actually until the twins were fifteen. He even has another daughter. He left me with her a couple of weeks ago in the night. I thought nothing of it because I trusted them and I thought he would do nothing to hurt me. He left me a letter telling me everything."

"And that's why you guys moved here…" whispered Katsuro as he looked outside to Brush.

"But I think, mom, this will be the best thing. We'll have fun and now you can reopen Cat Café since you miss it so much," stated Comb in a cheerful voice.

"I know, you are all welcome to come once it is open," told Shampoo as she sipped her tea.

"Yes, free real food, count me in!" shouted Ranma as Akane backhanded him in the back of the head.

"So my cooking isn't good enough, RANMA?"

"Of course not, AKANE. Your food kills," replied Ranma.

As the two began to fight, Comb looked as if he didn't understand them, but Riko quickly replied, "This always happens. Don't worry, it is like saying 'I love you' to them."

"Nothing ever changes with, you two," chuckled Shampoo.

"Mother, I hate to interrupt, but Brush is making faces through the window," told the amazon boy pointing at his sister.

"And not very nice faces, I must say," commenting Katsuro as he drank his tea.

" Yes, now, down to business. As of today, Katsuro is engaged to Brush," simply spoke Shampoo as Katsuro spat out his tea in his mouth.

"What!" unison the Saotomes.

"Shampoo, not again," whined Ranma as he looked at the amazon woman nodding her head.

"Sorry, but your son did win the match that they had," replied Shampoo.

"I told you she should have just let her beat him up," said Comb to Riko as she just shrugged.

"But I didn't know! Now this crazy girl, who doesn't like me, is going to be my wife!" shouted Katsuro groaning.

" Actually, in the new Amazon law, the amazon has one year to make her fiancé want to marry her. If he disagrees, then the engagement is annulled," read Shampoo with a smile.

"Well, I'm glad that is added in now," commented Akane with a nod from Shampoo.

"Comb, tell Brush, it is time," simply spoke Shampoo, making Comb walk to the door.

" So, I guess, my son, you have to carry on with the engagement until one year of today. It won't so bad," stated Ranma patting his son on the back.

"Speak for yourself, old man. At least your fiancées liked you," replied Katsuro banging his head on the table.

As Brush walked in, she glared straight at Ranma hoping she could kill him with her glare. She then looked at Katsuro who looked frightened below her. She simply rolled her eyes as he quickly stood up in front of her nervously.

"Give it to him," spoke Shampoo.

"In front of everyone?" asked Brush as she folded her arms.

"I did it in front of people, you can do it, too," stated the older amazon with a small glance over to Ranma and then to Brush.

She kept her arms folded with one another as her cheeks turned a bright red. She looked up at Katsuro who looked down in confusion until she did it: She kissed him. She pushed up on her tiptoes and kissed his lips softly and then ripped away before he could really get a taste of her lips. Now, Katsuro was really turning red.

"Whoa, I was not prepared for that," stated Riko poking at her frozen brother.

"Whatever, my Kiss of Marriage was longer and hotter than that!" boasted the pigtail boy.

"I'll say, you didn't even let go!" with that Akane slapped his right cheek as everyone pretend to not even see her deed.

"Well, children, we must be leaving. We have lots of unpacking to do for the restaurant now, so we must get started," announced Shampoo closing the book and standing up from her seat.

"It was nice to meet you again, uh, Riko, is it?" asked Comb shaking her hand full heartedly.

"Uh, yeah, you, too, Comb," replied the younger girl.

"Brush, let us go," commanded Shampoo as she opened the door.

As soon as the door was opened enough, Brush ran out with Comb jogging behind. Shampoo just glared at her two children, then turned back at the Saotomes. Ranma walked over to Shampoo and smiled genuinely to her.

"It was good to see you Shampoo, really it was. I think we should do a reunion with everyone tomorrow," stated the pigtail boy.

"That would be nice. It could be at the restaurant since it will be clean and supplied by then. A dinner will be nice. I would love to see everyone," replied Shampoo looking down at her feet.

He looked at her with a nice smirk and gave her a friendly hug. She was first awkward with it, but soon enough hugged back with her face buried in his chest. She really did miss the feeling of being hugged by someone. Suddenly she remembered where she was and whom she was hugging and broke away. She quickly gave a bow and walked out.

"She seems so different," said Akane as she walked over to her husband.

"Yes, but a lot has happened to her," replied Ranma.

"Uh, Mom, Dad, Katsuro hasn't moved yet, and for once, I'm kind of worried," announced Riko as she poked her brother in the arm many times.

TBC

A/N: Yeah, I'm really happy with this one! I love this chapter and I already have my favorite character. The next chapter is all for you original Ranma ½ fans. I already know what I want to happen, but I'm not saying a word. Please review


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Yay, another day, another chapter. I'm pretty excited about this fic now because every day I'm adding something new and fun to it. I can't wait to add more characters, but I first have to develop these other characters first. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter: Let's start over

"Brush! Comb! Time for school!"

As their mother called them down, Brush and Comb left out their respectable rooms and ran swiftly down the hall, down the stairs, and into the restaurant. The furniture was model the way the old Cat Café restaurant looked like only with brighter color and various pictures of China on the wall. Shampoo came out of the kitchen with a hot bowl of rice and gave it to her children.

"Morning, mother," stated Comb happily while taking the bowl from his mother.

"Morning, Comb………Brush, why don't you speak to me? Are you still mad?" asked Shampoo tilting her head slightly to the side.

"Mad? I am not mad at all! I JUST AM ASHAMED THAT I MUST FOLLOW THE CYCLE OF FOLLOWING A SAOTOME FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!" shouted Brush while waving her hands in anger.

"Hmm, sister, are you sure? Your voice sounds pretty mad," asked the smiling Comb as he ate his rice.

"You really are clueless, most of the time, brother, aren't you?" asked Brush while taking her bowl of rice and eating quickly.

"Brush, you shouldn't worry about Ranma's son. I think everything this time will turn out for the best, and besides, you have a whole year to make up your mind," replied Shampoo folding her arms together.

"To think my sister will be married to a Japanese boy. I was actually thinking of someone husky, strong, and a complete meat from the village," added Comb placing his bowl down on the table.

Brush glared at her brother as she slammed the rest of her rice on his head and walked out the door. Shampoo sheepishly took the bowl off Comb's head brushed the rice out of his hair into the bowl, and pushed Comb to follow her daughter. Shampoo looked at the fleeing Comb and just shook her head and disappointment. She knew that Brush would be negative to coming to Nerima, but she didn't hope it would be this bad. Hopefully, this new day will make her young amazon child understand why she loved it still.

At the school, Katsuro, Riko, Yoshi, and Hideaki stood in the middle of a large group of students.

"Katsuro, is it true that you and Brush are engaged?" asked one of the boys.

"WHAT! H-how did you find out?" asked Katsuro nervously.

"So, it IS true!" gasped one of the girls as she ran from the group to another group of people.

One by one the teens spread telling anyone of the newest couple of the school.

"WHY ME!" yelled Katsuro placing his hands in the air.

"You said you wanted to be popular, Katsuro," snickered Riko as she folded her arms.

"You aren't helping, RIKO," stated the older Saotome.

"Did I want to?"

"Come on, guys, Let's be more positive about this. Katsuro, you should feel lucky. It's the second day of school and now you have a fiancée," stated Yoshi smiling.

"Yes, but his fiancée tried to attack him yesterday," noted Hideaki as he adjusted his glass.

"Can you shut up!" yelled Yoshi to Hideaki who replied with a simple shrug.

"I just wish she wouldn't hate me so much! She isn't as cute if she's mean," commented Katsuro with a sigh.

"Katsuro-sama!" All of a sudden, Hitomi appeared pushing Riko from his side and wrapping her arms around his right arm. She began crying onto his sleeve while gripping firm to his arm.

"Oh, Katsuro-sama, I heard about your engagement! I'm so upset! She doesn't even deserve to be your fiancée! I should be the one!" cried Hitomi while pressing her face into his sleeve.

"Hitomi, you idiot, it's not like I did it on purpose to get in my position with her," stated Katsuro while trying to pry his arm out of her grip.

"You didn't? You mean, you don't love her?" asked the Hibiki girl with her big puppy eyes displaying.

"No way, she doesn't even like me! It's some kind of Amazon tradition that I didn't even know," explained the older Saotome.

"Oh, I'm so glad. That means we can still be an item!" stated a cheerful Hitomi.

"It wasn't as if you guys were an item to start with," remarked Riko as she pushed her ponytail behind her shoulder.

Hitomi looked at Riko and just stuck out her tongue then looked back lovingly at Katsuro. He just rolled her eyes while Hideaki just gave a large sigh with Yoshi patting his back. Suddenly, Reizo and his fan girls walked over to the group.

"Hey, Saotomes, I heard that you got engaged to Brush yesterday. Is it true?" asked Reizo letting his hair play along in his hair.

"Yes, but it's not like I want to be! What of it, Hibiki?" asked Katsuro as he arched his eyebrow.

"Nothing really. I just wanted to know. But since you don't really care for her, I might as well treat her the way she needs to be treated. Maybe this will be the year I take a new girlfriend," replied Reizo with a grin as his fan girls just groaned.

"Brother! That is an excellent idea!" stated Hitomi as she walked over to her older brother.

"Maybe as you get that amazon girl, I can finally win Katsuro's heart," whispered Hitomi with a devilish grin as he just nodded in agreement.

"You won't touch a hair on her, Reizo. She is MY fiancée, not yours," replied Katsuro walking up to Reizo.

"Hmm, if you want to fight about it, then let's have it out!" All of a sudden he punched Katsuro in the stomach, making the ponytail boy fall back. He slowly looked up to a grinning Reizo, but wiped off the grin with a swift left kick to his face. Both boys slowly caught themselves and stood immediately in fight stances. Everyone began to back up from the boys as they jumped into the air and began delivering and blocking attacks.

"Gosh, second day and cousin Saotome is in another fight!" stated Hideaki.

"That's my brother! Well, it does run in the family," commented Riko as she observed the fight.

"I'm just so happy that you don't follow him in that trait, Riko-sama," added Yoshi as he took grip of Riko's hand.

"Can you just talk to me without all the touching, Yoshi," replied the navy blue hair girl as he released.

"I wonder where big brother Kano is? Usually he wouldn't be late to things like this," replied Hitomi looking around.

At that moment, Kano came running up with Junko sleeping soundly on his back. He looked a little exhausted, but nevertheless, he sprinted up to Riko and watched the fight.

"What! I can't believe Reizo! We made an agreement that I had this week to attack Katsuro!" yelled Kano angrily.

"Hey, why do you have Junko?" asked Riko pointing to her cousin.

"Oh, she was saying hi to me and then fell asleep on the sidewalk. I thought it would just be nice of me to bring her to school on time," told the Hibiki middle child.

Suddenly, Katsuro kicked Reizo down to the ground as his fan girls gasp at the incident. Reizo looked up with a snarl on his face while Katsuro smugly folded his arms in triumph.

"Humph, you are lucky that I don't want to really mess you up, Saotome or I would, but I just remember that if I court Brush, I must not be a silly brute like you," stated Reizo as he dusted off his uniform.

"Oh, Reizo-sama, are you all right?" asked one of his fan girls.

"Yes, thank you for your concern," smiled the eldest Hibiki son as they all swooned.

"Oh give me a break! First of all, if you want Brush, go ahead and take her. She isn't that cute since she's always has a frown on her face," replied Katsuro pacing around Reizo.

"Uh, Katsuro," announced Yoshi as she watched Brush and Comb walking over to the group.

"Brush might be a babe, but she's mean, violent, bratty, and a pain in the ass!" yelled Katsuro looking only to Reizo as he only grinned smugly.

"Um, cousin Saotome," interrupted Hideaki as he began to nervously watch Brush walk up to Katsuro.

"WHAT!" When he turned around to see them, Brush glared deeply up to the martial artist as he could only gulp into his dismay.

"So, you think I am a brat and mean? Hm, you Saotomes are nothing but a cocky, careless, obnoxious family with nothing to do but ruin other people's lives!" yelled Brush as she took hold of his collar.

"Hey, Brush, watch out! You can talk about me, but don't talk about my family like that. If you weren't so high and mighty, you would be okay, but you are too up your ass to notice that nobody likes you because you are worried about your damn honor. Your mother-," replied Katsuro but was cut off with Brush's fist in his face.

"Don't you ever talk about my mother! You don't know what she has been through! You don't know what your family has done to her! Her pride died and she was a disgrace! You don't know, you don't know anything."

For the first time, Brush began to sniffle her nose fighting back the tears. She pushed aside Katsuro and ran up into the school. Everyone watched her go up into the school then looked at the silent, ashamed Katsuro.

"Good job, Katsuro. You made your fiancée cry," stated Kano.

"Hey, I didn't mean to…. She was talking badly about my family! ARG!" with that the ponytail boy ran up into the school leaving every one outside.

"What a pair!" stated Riko as she just shook her head with Junko finally woke up.

"Oh, my, I slept again! Oh, Kano, I didn't order a piggyback ride, did I?" asked Junko wiping her eyes with her hands.

"Uh, no, Junko, you just fell asleep on the sidewalk…again," replied Kano rolling his eyes.

"My poor Katsuro, that girl is nothing but bad news for him!" stated Hitomi placing her hands to her heart.

"There is nothing wrong with that girl. I rather see her as my sister-in-law than you," stated Riko pushing the girl aside.

"You big meanie!"

"I hope my sister will be okay," spoke Comb looking up to the school.

"Don't worry, Comb, Katsuro will apologize for it. He hates to see a girl cry," replied Yoshi as the group walked toward the school.

Meanwhile, Katsuro is looking around the whole school for Brush. He really didn't mean to upset her. He didn't like the way she was talking about his family, but he started anyway by talking trash about her.

"I wonder where she is? Maybe she's in the girls' bathroom," thought Katsuro as he open one of the bathroom's door.

Each girls' restroom he opened, he was bum rushed with screaming girls and some appliances they threw at him. He was trying his best to be a gentleman, but he also wanted to make sure Brush was okay. Soon enough, he decided to look in their classroom, but she wasn't there either. He looked everywhere and time was going quick; soon it would be class time. As he was walking up the hall, he saw that the door to the skyscraper was open. Did she go that way? He decided slowly to go up there and take a quick peek. Sure enough, she was there, crying, sitting looking down to the ground. The sun was still bright, so he placed his hand up to look out to her.

"What you doing here, Comb?" stated Brush without looking.

"Um, I'm not Comb….. I just wanted to check on you," replied Katsuro fidgeting with his hands.

The amazon girl turned around with anger on her face and tears rolling out her eyes. Looking at her made him feel even guiltier. She swiftly jumped up and began to walk to the door, but Katsuro moved into her way.

"Leave me be! Go away, or do you want to keep jabbing into my pride!" yelled Brush trying to find a way through him.

"Okay, Brush, I'm sorry! I didn't mean that stuff."

"Don't try to be nice because you have to!"

"I don't HAVE to do anything. I WANT to! I shouldn't have talked to you that way and I know you are going through some things with my dad, but number one, I'm not my dad, so you don't have to be mean to me. Two, my parents talked to me about your mom and your mom seems to be different from the way she was with them back then…."

"My mother was only following orders under the council. She needed to marry your father because he won the match. He didn't marry her, so she paid the price."

"Look, I'm not trying to say her reasons weren't for the best, but don't you want to marry somebody you love?"

At first, she kept quiet, glaring at him for a moment and then she began to think about it, hesitating on what she was going to say.

"Well, I see your point….but he led her on!"

"Yes, and my father is sorry about it. Your mother forgave my father and my parents think so highly of her now. My mother even wanted to come and visit her."

"…..She does? I thought she would be the one to hate her the most for coming back?"

"Nope, my mother this morning was happily calling all their friends to have the reunion tonight! Come on, Brush, being mad all the time won't get you anywhere. Let's just start over, especially since we are fiancés."

Brush looked at him and rolled her eyes, but this time she gave a genuine smile. He looked at her and was blown away by her cute happy face. She looked very attractive that way.

"Fine, but remember, you call me Brush, not fiancée. I think I would kick your butt if you did," stated Brush folding her arms with her smirk.

"Really now? And do we need to recall who won that match again?" asked Katsuro with a mischievous grin.

"Yes, you, but I think we should try it again someday."

"Sure…Hey, let's go, we can probably still make it to class on time!"

At that moment, the bell rang leaving the two with dreary expression. Knowing them, Miss Yamamoto would be wringing their necks, and doing it longer with Brush for the incident yesterday. Katsuro hurriedly opened the door and was hoping Brush would go out, but she just stood there.

"Hey, I'm opening the door for you!"

"I let no man open doors for me. I think I am capable of that!"

"You go through the door or do I have to pick you and throw you through it!"

" Just you try!"

"Oh, for Buddha's sake!" He went through the door as Brush slyly smug following behind into the building.

TBC

A/N: I actually wanted this fic to be longer, but if I kept going, it would have been LOOOOOOONG. SO, I hope you liked the slight WAFF at the end. I really think this will be a cute couple, though I'm going to get Reizo to shake things up. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Yay, started a new chapter right after the previous one.

Chapter 4:

Later that night, Brush was sitting in her room as her mother prepared the girl's hair with a couple of her heirloom hairpieces. Shampoo wore a red long, short sleeve Chinese dress with two slits while Brush wore a nice, baby blue halter-top Chinese gown with a turquoise armband on her right arm. They both looked gorgeous, but Brush kept glaring into the mirror.

"Mother, why do I look like I'm about to be married off? I never wore a dress like this in my life! Warriors don't wear dresses like this!" stated Brush looking up to her humming mother.

"Oh, Brush, aren't you the least excited and nervous for this reunion? I bet there are going to be a lot of cute, strong men here," stated Shampoo with a pleasing smile.

"I've seen them all at school, so I do not care."

"Well, I guess I see your point since you have a fiancé. By the way, you and Katsuro are on good terms now?"

"Well, I suppose…Though I know I'm not going to marry him….We talked and I understand everything, though I don't particularly like his father still…….but I shall tolerate him until I know he is reasonable."

"Well, at least that is a start. Comb, come in here, let me get a look at you!"

In a hurry, Comb walked in wearing a long sleeve black righting outfit with linings of red satin lines and a red dragon appearing on the front of his shirt. Shampoo walked over, adjusted his clothes and looked lovingly at her handsome son. Though it pained to look at him, she loved how Comb carried his father's looks.

"Mother, I prepared the sushi and the green tea whenever the guests get here," announced Comb.

"Good, I'll go make sure the other food is in perfection. I know Akane told me that we would have about 17 people coming today," replied Shampoo waling out the door.

"17 people! That means we will be cleaning all night," groaned Brush as she picked herself up from her chair.

"Brush, do you know that you are wearing a dress- no, a GOWN!"

"Yes, brother, mother gave it to me."

"Oh! Well, it's so weird to see you like that though."

"……Can you ever say anything nice about me?"

"But you are wearing a gown."

"And you about to wear my fist in your face if you don't shut it!"

Comb closed his mouth as the glaring girl walked out of the room. Before she walked down the stairs, she could hear her mother greeting and talking to a good amount of people. At first, Brush didn't want to take another step because she felt so embarrassed in the gown; she didn't want to be seen. She felt overdressed and thought it was quite foolish of her mother to even think that she would do this for men.

"Oh, Ranma, don't you look handsome in your tux. I'm surprised you even keep one," she heard from her mother's mouth.

"Heh, I know, but Akane rented it for me. I didn't know this would be so formal!"

"Well, Ranma, it's quite a celebration, so we must be looking the part for it!" stated Akane.

Brush peeked from the corner upstairs to look and observe the welcoming guests. Ranma and Katsuro stood in matching black tuxedos though Ranma had a red tie and Katsuro had a blue one. Akane stood wearing a nice navy blue short sleeve dress that reached to her knees with white pearl earrings and necklace while Riko stood arms folded with a nice yellow floral sundress with white gloves and yellow heels. The family looked nice and neat though Katsuro looked as if he was going to yank his tie off, which made Brush feel a little better.

"Hey, what are you doing, sis?" whispered Comb from behind.

"Comb! Don't do that!" jumped Brush as she delivered a punch to his right arm.

"Brush, Comb! We have guests!" shouted Shampoo happily.

"Coming, mother!" unison the twins.

Comb was first to walk down to her mother leaving Brush hiding still. Her nervousness peered in once more as everyone looked up at the stairs waiting for her.

"Brush, come down, you look fine," stated Shampoo as she tapped her foot.

Though her mother wasn't yelling, she could tell she was commanding her firmly. Brush took a small breath and walked down the stairs. She looked over to her mother who was

smiling happily as Katsuro's eye popped out almost of his head and his mouth hanging open. She rolled her eyes and walked over to her mother's side.

"Shampoo, she is just beautiful. We at least know where she got her looks from," stated Akane.

"Thank you, Mrs. Saotome," commented Brush with a hint of blush.

"I always knew Shampoo's children would turn out cute since she was always the cutest girl in China," complimented Ranma with a small smirk.

"Ayaii, Ranma, you always know how to say the right thing at the right time…sometimes," told the older amazon as she looked at her daughter staring at Ranma from his comment.

"Uh……thank you, too, Mr. Saotome," replied Brush unsure if she really meant it.

"No problem, but you should call me Uncle Saotome since you are marrying my son," joked Ranma as Katsuro just stood blushing.

"Can it, old man! We're not getting married," said Katsuro.

"That is right! Why would I want to marry such a lazy, class clown," added Brush as she simply stood with a smug look on her face.

"Lazy? Well, at least I'm not stubborn and mean!" Katsuro stuck out her tongue while Brush just snorted in reply.

"See, aren't they just a loving couple," replied Riko as she walked over to a seat.

"Yes, yes, please go take a seat," instructed Shampoo as she went in the kitchen.

Everyone took his or her seat as Brush decided to take a seat right across from Katsuro who just simply blushed at her gaze. She kept a seat opened to her mother between her and Ranma as he brother decided to take a seat next to Riko.

"You guys did a wonderful job getting this place to look nice," complimented Akane looking at all of the furniture.

"Yes, it took forever. Mother wasn't impressed until everything looked perfect," sighed Brush.

"How long did it take you?" asked Katsuro slightly making eye contact with the amazon.

"Probably from sunset to sunrise," casually told Comb.

"Heh, that's a bit dedication you have there," stated Riko looking toward Comb.

Suddenly the door opened, making everyone turn his or her head. First to come walking in was Reizo wearing a nice black blazer opened, white long sleeve shirt with a navy blue tie and matching slacks. Following him in with a disgruntle face was Kano wearing a blue tux with a nice red tie. But the cutest thing was Hitomi holding hands to their father, the older Ryoga. Ryoga looked the same like Ranma but with a better built and longer hair kept in a small ponytail. He wore a nice black tux with a yellow tie and his original bandana around his head while Hitomi wore a nice thin strap pink with purple flower dress that stopped above her knees.

"See, father, you're getting better with your direction! You only needed my hand for only the last of the trip!" stated Hitomi happily.

"Hitomi, it was only because he was following Reizo the whole time," whispered Kano with a chuckle.

"Shut it! Don't you remember that you as well have bad directions," whispered Hitomi back with a stern look.

Shampoo came out of the back with two trays of tea and platters of sushi when she saw Ryoga and his children. She warmly smiled at him as she placed the food down and walked over to welcome them.

"Nihao, lost …..err, I mean Ryoga. It seems that some things are hard to change. You seem to have a handful here," greeted Shampoo with a hug.

"Uh….thanks, Shampoo. I never thought you would even greet me like this since we weren't friends," stated Ryoga with a hint of blush.

"I know, but people can change, am I right? Though I still can act like my former self," replied the older amazon with a wink.

"My, you must be Brush's sister, not mother," said Reizo taking her hand.

He slightly kissed it, which made everyone give a perplexed expression. Katsuro sat back in his chair and snorted thinking only bad thoughts about his rival.

"My name is Reizo and I must say that I can see where Brush gets her exquisite looks from," flirted Reizo.

"Reizo, cut it out! We are guests here, not picking up someone for a date," stated Kano as Reizo replied with a elbow into his gut.

"Um, please take a seat by Brush," directed Shampoo.

Without another blink, Reizo ran over and took his seat by Brush. He looked over to her with a handsome, attractive smile making Brush smirk for a moment. Katsuro could only glare dangerously at the boy as everyone could feel his anger aura rise.

"Oh, dear! I'm so far away from you, Katsuro-sama! Does anybody want to trade my seat? I bet you do Riko since you could sit with Kano," stated Hitomi looking over the table.

"Yeah, Riko-san, I would really like to sit with you," slightly pleaded Kano.

"Nobody is switching seats with anyone," stated Ranma looking smug ad the Hibiki children just glared at him.

"How are you doing, Ryoga," said Akane as he only blushed in response.

"I-I'm fine, Akane, thank you for your concern," thanked the lost man as he took a sip from his cup.

"So, Brush, how are you doing today?" asked an eager Reizo.

"I'm fine, I guess," simply said Brush as she just narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why you look so stunning in that dress though you look great in anything you wear."

"R-really?"

"Oh, please, Brush, don't listen to that womanizer," barked Katsuro.

"What? So, you are saying that she isn't, Saotome?" Asked Reizo, which made Brush look for Katsuro's answer.

"Well, I-I di-didn't say that! I think she looks ummm," replied Katsuro blushing from the chin up.

"Really, now? Humph, it seems that you can barely say it. It's as if you're lying."

"Boys, that's enough!" unison Ranma and Ryoga.

"Ugh, I think it is going to be a battle royale than a reunion," commented Riko as she massaged her temple.

"Do you need any medicine then?" asked Comb.

"Uh, we'll take a moment on that until I really need it," replied the younger Saotome sibling.

"Uh, hello, we're here!"

At the door, six people walked in. The older Kasumi walked hand in hand with Tofu as Junko walked side by side with Hideaki as the older Nabiki stood on the phone with Kuno. Kasumi, with her hair up in a braided bun, wore a light blue dress while Tofu wore a black tux with no tie. Junko wore a purple, mid sleeve dress with a blue necklace to her calves as Hideaki wore the same blue kendo style gi like Kuno. Nabiki wore a black, business suit that went to her mid thigh. Akane smiled brightly as her sisters gave her their acknowledgment.

"Welcome, Kasumi and Nabiki, it is good to see you," stated Shampoo as she motioned for them to sit.

"Why, Shampoo, it as if you haven't even aged!" stated Kasumi giving her a dear hug.

"Yeah, and your Japanese has gotten a lot better," replied Nabiki getting off the phone.

"Thank you. It took years of practice!"

"So how's my old worker doing?" asked Tofu with a pleasant smile.

"Good, and excited that you all came. Thank you so much!" stated an excited Shampoo.

"My lovely lady, please forgive if I never returned you love," interrupted Kuno as he took her hands.

"Gosh, here we go again, mother," whispered Hideaki as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm just glad you took after me," replied Nabiki massaging her temple.

"Uh, what are you talking about?" asked Shampoo as she just gaped at Kuno.

"I know how much you and Akane fought over me…..It is okay, I understand. Please forgive me for being so non-observant!" he began to hug Shampoo while everyone just gape at the two.

"Nabiki, what is he talking about?" asked Shampoo to the middle Tendo woman.

"Forget it, I told him you loved him. It was the only way he would have gotten out of the dojo," replied Nabiki folding her arms.

"Hey, get your hands off my mother! Men should never touch amazons unless permitted!" shouted Brush as she jumped onto her chair.

"Your sister really does live by the amazon laws," spoke Riko.

"Yes, sometimes too much," replied Comb.

"Brush, take a seat! And you Kuno, you, as well, how about this chair…far away from me," spoke Shampoo as she pulled him to the destination.

"I wonder when Yoshi will be arriving. I will sure keep a seat for him," gleefully said Junko.

"Make sure you don't fall asleep in your food," whispered Hitomi as Kano just nudge her with his elbow.

"Looks like your boy toy is coming to take a seat with you," stated Kano as Hideaki clumsily fell into his chair beside Hitomi.

"Hello, Hitomi-chan, I-I hope you d-don't mind me taking a seat beside you," nervously whispered Hideaki as he placed his elbow on the table.

"The only way is if you don't spill anything on my dress…….Knowing you, you will soon enough," muttered Hitomi as she crossed her arms and looking away from him.

"Mom, I think we're here."

As the door opened, Yoshi held the door open as the older Konastu helped the pregnant older Ukyo into the restaurant. Yoshi wore dark blue tuxedo with a black tie as his mother wore a green kimono and his father wore a black ninja outfit. As soon Ukyo looked up, her chestnut eyes locked into a gaze with Shampoo. For a moment, everyone just looked at the two almost observing.

"Welcome, Ukyo….." greeted Shampoo walking over to Ukyo.

"Thank you, Shampoo. Gosh, look at you!" replied Ukyo fidgeting with her hands.

"Me? Look at you…you haven't changed at all…except this," she sweetly said as she gently placed her hand on Ukyo's stomach.

"Yeah, didn't think she would want another child," finally spoke Konastu as he looked to Ukyo.

"Oh, like hell I did, but I would never want to let this one go. It's going to be a girl," replied Ukyo as she rubbed her belly.

"Oh, please sit, you must be tired," commanded Shampoo as she directed them to the table.

"Yoohoo, Yoshi, sit by me!" proclaimed Junko as she tapped the seat between her and Comb.

He looked over to see Riko drinking her tea and swiftly made his way to the closest seat to her, which was beside Junko. Konastu placed Ukyo in her chair beside Tofu and took a seat beside her. Now everyone was here.

"Now that you are all here, Comb, Brush, help me bring out the food," ordered the older amazon as she walked into the kitchen.

The two amazons nodded and followed their mother. Soon after, the twins came out balancing bowls and plates on their head, hands, and arms. Everyone kept their cool, but they mentally feared the food would drop onto their clothes or just them period. They brought out chow mien, sushi, chicken, pork, steamed rice, eel, fish, and pork buns.

"Just like the old days," spoke Ranma, as he smelled the air.

"Wow, this looks so good!" stated Katsuro looking at each section.

"Well, if you must know, Brush cooked most of this," announced Shampoo with a smile to her blushing daughter.

"Really, Brush?" asked Reizo looking over to the violet hair girl.

"Yep, she wanted mother to enjoy this day, so Brush cooked most the food. She's pretty good, but she's better a fighter than a cook," replied Comb eating his food.

With that, Brush picked up a spoon and threw it at Comb's head leaving a mark. He whimpered as Brush just folded her arms and continued to glare at her sibling.

"Wow, Brush, this food is great! I could eat this all day," stated Katsuro as he rapidly stuffed eel and rice into his mouth.

"……. You really like it?" asked Brush blinking her eyes a couple of times.

"Yeah, it really is delicious, Brush……Why don't you think so?" asked Junko as she nibbled on a sushi.

"Well, I never really cooked before….." whispered Brush as she blushed.

"Wow! That's amazing! Akane has been cooking forever and her food taste like pesticide!" proclaimed Ranma munching on his chicken and rice until Akane slapped him behind the head.

"Oh, no a fight is about to begin," stated Ukyo while grabbing bowls of food while everyone watched the glaring Saotome couple.

After awhile, everyone began to dig into his or her food and talk about the good time. They all told the story of how Ranma came to Nerima, their special curses, the engagement, and the aftermath. Shampoo observed her children's expression, especially Brush, when they ever talked about Shampoo and her crazy drugging antics.

"So, mother, you tried to drug Mr. Saotome and trick him into dates……Isn't that so below the look of an amazon?" asked Brush looking quite surprised.

"I was in love and desperate…your great great grandmother came up with most of the ideas. I just did my make up and tried to look cute for Ranma, hoping he pick me," explained Shampoo stacking some of the dishes.

"Hey, it wasn't her fault. She couldn't resist my charms," replied Ranma leaning back in his chair.

"Your charms? HA!" unison Ukyo, Akane, Ryoga, and Nabiki.

"You were a stubborn jackass," stated Ukyo.

"Don't forget a stupid jock!" announced Nabiki with a smirk.

"And he was selfish womanizer!" replied a nodding Ryoga.

"Oh, and a perverted Macho pig!" screamed Akane.

"Hey, fine! Okay, I get the idea! I wasn't that great, but neither were we all. We were such a group of kids," added Ranma rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, but you were the worst, Ranma. You were such a two….no, three timer! If you just picked Akane from the beginning, we wouldn't have had so much problems," spoke Ryoga glancing toward the pigtail boy.

"Hey, you were just as bad! You had Akane and Akar..…..Oh, I'm sorry," stated Ranma.

Everyone looked at the lost boy, though Shampoo, Brush and Comb looked puzzled to the silence. Shampoo glanced over to Ryoga and saw the man look down to his empty plate with his kids trying to look away.

"What is wrong?" asked Comb looking over at everyone's face.

"My wife, Akari, she left me about five years ago…" explained the lost boy as he bend a fork.

"Oh! Mr. Hibiki! I didn't know…..I'm sorry," sheepishly stated Comb as he bent his head.

"No, it's okay, I'm doing a lot better. I can hear her name and not cry now," joked Ryoga with a sigh.

"…Well, Ryoga, at least you are not alone with that. Mousse did the same to me with another amazon a month ago….." Everyone's eyes grew bigger as they all looked at Shampoo for answer. They never knew that Mousse would do such a thing. He was so devoted to Shampoo. They would most likely see Shampoo being the cheater than the dedicated Mousse. They all observed the smiling Shampoo and understood why Akane threaten them all for the reunion.

"That jackass! He better not show up in Nerima ever!" shouted Ukyo as Konastu held her down slightly.

"It's fine, Ukyo, I have my children and my friends. I think I'll survive," replied the older amazon with an appreciative smile.

"How can a guy deny such a beautiful woman?" asked Reizo.

"The same way our mother has….. They're both crazy," proclaimed a bitter Hitomi.

"Well, I think it is time for us to leave," announced Ryoga as he stood from his chair.

"Yes, we must be getting going as well. Ukyo needs her rest," stated Konastu.

"Hey, I don't need a baby sitter!" whined Ukyo as she slowly brought herself up.

"Uh, yeah you do, mom," replied walking to the door.

"Thank you all for coming. I appreciate the company. If you ever need a free meal, my restaurant is always opened," thanked Shampoo as she bowed.

"Really?" unison Katsuro and Ranma.

"Come on, you two!" Unison Riko and Akane as they took the boys by the ear.

One by one, everyone said their goodbyes leaving the three Chinese amazons looking at the empty bowls and plates. Brush silently grumbled picking up all the pots and pans until she observed Shampoo looking out the door. Her mother was truly happy and THAT made the younger amazonhappy. She quickly picked up the silverwares and took it to the back to finish the cleaning up.Tonight, she wouldn't mind doing the dishes.

A/n: In my opinion, I didn't really like this one, but then after this each chapter is like a episode. Read and review.


	5. I challenge you to a date!

A/n: Well, here you go, kiddies. Wrote the next 'episode'! I had some trouble on what this chapter would be, but once I went to go work out, the idea popped up in my head. I hope you like it!

**I challenge you to a Date!**

It was lunchtime as Katsuro, Hideaki, and Yoshi took a seat in the grass away from the outside table filled with other students. Though they were not the anti social types of the school, they rather sit separate from their peers and talk about what guys their age like to talk about.

"Hey, did you get a look of Riko today! She really looked pretty cute with the hair up," stated Yoshi opening into his lunch bag.

"Hitomi looked very ravishing in her bandana today," sighed Hideaki while spilling tea onto the ground.

"Uh, she wears that bandana everyday…….But did you get a look at Brush? I swear she brought her skirt up two inches higher!" explained Katsuro eating quickly into a bowl of noodles.

"I'm surprised you're so detailed, cousin Saotome! Why can't you be like that with homework?" Asked Hideaki grabbing his chopsticks.

"Well, homework doesn't look as good as girls!" proclaimed the Saotome boy pointing in the direction of Riko's table.

At the table, Riko sat annoyingly between a nagging Kano and a confused Comb. Beside Comb sat Brush who poked at a sleeping Junko. At that instant Katsuro looked over, Brush looked back at him. They looked at each other and then looked away. Ever since their engagement, the two of them would have awkward moment of glancing at one another or others teasing them about their engagement. With that done, neither rarely had conversation with the other, making it quite hard for them to even be friends.

"Oh, Katsuro-sama!"

Out of the blue, Hitomi ran up to the martial artist and took a seat by him with a lunch bag in his hand. She pulled out instantly a delicious seafood combination of shrimp and crabmeat mixed with rice.

"Look, I made this for you!" Exclaimed the Hibiki girl as she shoved the bowl in his hand.

"Awesome, I love food….. I don't have to do anything for you this time, right?" asked Katsuro as he observed Hitomi.

"Oh, no, all I want you to do is eat my food……………oh, and let me hold your hand in the halls," stated Hitomi as she gripped tightly on his arm.

"No way, Hitomi! That's too much of a hassle! Here, Hideaki, have a try of this," replied Katsuro throwing the bowl to Hideaki.

In an instant the bowl fell clumsily into the glasses wearing boy's hand as he took his chopsticks happily. Hitomi's mouth gaped open as Hideaki happily ate the food instantly. As he finished, his eyes light up as he proclaimed, "My dear Hitomi, the bowl was delicious and exquisite."

"WHO SAID YOU COULD EAT THAT!"

With that Hitomi stood up with anger and stomped away feeling her chance with pleasing Katsuro for the day vanished. 'Stupid, clumsy Hideaki' she thought, making her way back to the school building.

"Yes, I thought she wouldn't leave until the bell rang for classes. Good job, Hideaki……uh, Hideaki?"

Hideaki hung his head in sadness as Yoshi silently patted his back in comfort.

"Hey, losers, what are you moping about this time," asked Reizo as he walked over with a group of girls following him.

"What do you want, Reizo? Why don't run off a cliff or something," stated Katsuro with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Well, well, why can't we be nice for once?"

"You, nice? I didn't think you understood that word."

"Careful, Saotome, you might not want me to get mad.." As on cue, the boys' auras began to rise. No one really noticed except Comb, Brush, Riko, Kano, and Yoshi, who were the martial artists around the school as well.

"Katsuro! Reizo!"

The two looked back and saw Brush walking over to the group looking disappointed in them. Katsuro stood while Reizo just a sheepish shrug.

"Hey, Brush, just the girl I wanted to see," spoke Reizo as he walked up to her.

"Sure, since you looked like you were about to start something with Katsuro," replied Brush.

"Hey, I could handle it!" spoke up Katsuro.

"Yes, I bet, but let's not start anything and get you in trouble with our sensei."

"As usual, I knew you would be the caring one. That's why I think it is a wonderful idea for me to date you," stated Reizo placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Date?" Everyone observed the surprised amazon as she just stared off at the oldest Hibiki boy.

Everyone heard Reizo's statement and paused to see what Brush would say. The fan girls almost looked as if they would be in tears if she said yes. Brush looked over to Katsuro who couldn't help but observe her eyes for her answers.

"Reizo, H-how can you ask that if I h-haven't gone on one with my own fiancée?" stated Katsuro walking up.

"So? You had chances! Brush, I think since I was the one to ask, I should be treated with your attendance to a four star dinner and a romantic movie," stated Reizo with a cheesy, smooth smile.

"What? You call that a date? I would do a better date than that! A nice picnic in the park, and a day at the amusement park is way better," replied Katsuro.

"What! That isn't romantic like Reizo's choices, Katsuro," stated one of Reizo's fan girls as the other fan girls nodded as well.

"I don't know, my brother's choice sound like a lot of fun!" spoke up Riko as she made her way with the others.

"Well, there's one way to find out." Reizo spoke into Katsuro's ear as the Saotome son nodded to the conversation. They shook hands as everyone just stared confused at the duo. Suddenly, the two seniors looked toward the amazon girl who just raised an eyebrow.

"Brush, I challenge you to a date!" Unison Katsuro and Reizo.

"You must date us both," started Katsuro crossing his arms.

"And whoever is the best dater is the winner!" stated Reizo with a sly smirk.

Brush fell back a bit as she realized that both boys were not asking for a date; they were CHALLENGING her dates. As an amazon, she doesn't back down from any challenge, especially a male's challenge. No was not an option. Still, this was the most ridiculous challenge she has ever done, so she couldn't help but to do one of her signature roll of the eyes.

"I accept. How about tonight, I shall go with Reizo, since he asked first, and then tomorrow, I'll go with Katsuro," announced Brush placing hands on her hips.

"That is great! I prefer today anyways. I just feel the victory in my hands," replied Reizo as he gripped his hands into fists.

"No way, I'll win for sure. Brush will see through your fake personality," remarked Katsuro pushing Reizo to the ground.

"Ha, you can say whatever, but you never had a girlfriend since you been in high school, insulted Reizo chuckling.

"Hey! Well, actually neither have you!" shouted Katsuro as he thought to him.

Everyone froze and looked at Reizo as he stopped in his tracks. It was true; the handsome, smooth talking Reizo never had a girlfriend as well. It wasn't as if he didn't want to date a girl and they didn't find him attractive…..dating a girl would mess up his popularity. Still, no one could think up this rationality, so they just gawked at the heartthrob for an answer. Too bad he just stood there.

"Um, class is going to start in a few minutes, everyone," announce Junko yawning from the table and checking her watch.

"Alright, let's head back before Yamamoto comes out with her ruler," replied Yoshi grabbing the ready to fight Katsuro.

After school, Comb and Brush ran to the Cat Café ready to work. Their mother has assigned them to working at the family restaurant; Comb as a bus boy and Brush as a waitress. They were short on employees, but they knew they could manage with one another.

"Mother, we're home!" unison the twin walking through the door.

"Oh, children, we have a visitor," announced a sitting Shampoo with Ryoga right across from her.

"Oh, Nihao, Hibiki-san," proclaimed Comb as he gave a slight bow.

"Wow, Shampoo, such obedience. I wish my kids were like that," complimented the lost man with a smirk.

"Heh, quite the training, though Comb is the better one. Bush doesn't know how to say hello to anyone," replied the purple hair mother glaring at her child.

"Geez, mother! Nihao, Hibiki-san!" Brush gave an apologetic smile but Ryoga just bowed to her.

"What brings you here, Mr. Hibiki?" asked Comb as he walked to the kitchen.

"Oh, well, I'm doing my daily directional exercises, but I got lost outside of the restaurant," explained a blushing Ryoga as Shampoo just chuckled.

"Directional exercises?" asked Brush as she placed on her waitress apron.

"As a boy, Ryoga was known for his lack of directions. He could get lost in mere seconds," clarified Shampoo finishing a cup of tea.

"Even Kano has bad direction senses," added Ryoga.

"How about Hitomi and Reizo?" asked Comb coming from the kitchen with menus and plates.

"Well, no, but Hitomi has my uncontrollable strength with mere hugs or touches, and Reizo….well, he has my nervousness with girls."

Comb and Brush looked at one another then back at Ryoga. Reizo, afraid of girls? Though Ryoga was his father, he must be mistaken. Reizo is nothing but a savvy ladies' man, so he couldn't possibly be afraid of girls. That sounded more like Katsuro than him.

"You must be mistaken. Reizo lives for girls," explained Brush.

"Or just you, dear sister," mumbled Comb with a jab from Brush.

"Ha, please! That Reizo puts up such a front. Yes, he loves to compliment girls, if one looks into his eyes and flirts, he is ready to pass out," replied a chuckling Ryoga as Shampoo just grinned.

In a way, Brush smiled at that. If Reizo could calm down his smooth talking and act with more shyness, he would seem more alluring like K…… Brush shook her head and remembered the challenges.

"Mother, I know I just got home, but may I be excuse from work early?" asked Brush walking over to her mother.

"Why, Brush? You aren't trying to get out of your chores, are you?" asked Shampoo with her eyebrow arched.

"No, no….It's just I have been challenged," answered Brush.

"Yep, mother, by both Reizo and Katsuro. Today it is Reizo, and tomorrow it is Katsuro," replied Comb walking over to the group.

"Well, isn't my daughter the most desirable!" chimed Shampoo with a vivacious smile.

"MOTHER, I am a fighter, not a lover! I took this as a challenge, and nothing more! Now if you excuse me for a moment………..I have to find something to wear tonight." As she finished her words, she quickly ran up to her room while the three other people just stared at one another and stifled their chuckles.

Later that evening, Brush stood in front of Cat Café tapping her left foot slowly. She wore a nice, long sleeve pink Chinese top with matching capris and purse. She placed a little bit of make up and her nice pink ribbons in her hair. She thought her outfit would do since she didn't have time to go buy Japanese style outfits. She didn't really have nice feminine outfits but this one was about the best she had other than her Amazon fighting dress.

"Good evening, Brush," stated a voice.

Brush looked over to her left to see Reizo walking up to her wearing a nice navy blue jacket, nice blue button up shirt and a pair of jeans. He let his fingers run through his wavy hair as he gave the girl a warm smile.

"You're late," she stated unimpressed with his savvy entrance.

"Uh, I know, and I must apologize. I was trying to lose my fan girls, but they were hot on my trail. So I decided to jump on some roofs and loose them that way," explained Reizo pulling out a bouquet of roses from his jacket.

He placed the flowers in front of her as she observed them carefully. No man has ever given her flowers. They were nice white and red roses, which she took from his hands. She smiled vivaciously and let her hand simply take his.

"Thank you, Reizo. No one has ever given me such pretty roses before," spoke the amazon with a hint of blush on her face.

Suddenly, Reizo lost his words in her big, alluring eyes. He could feel his heart beat louder each second as sweat trailed from his forehead. He gulped and began to think about something charming to say, but he was too preoccupied with her eyes. Soon enough, he became nervous, which he dreaded all day.

"I…..uh, that is……..Let's go!" With that he took grip of her hand, and began to drag the girl not looking back at her alarming expression.

"Great, just great, Reizo! I thought we were done with the nervousness thing! Just keep your cool, it's only Brush! And after we have this date, she will want to date me and maybe become MY fiancée instead of that stupid Saotome," Thought Reizo as he continued pulling the surprised Brush.

They finally reached a small, Italian restaurant called Ravioli's. The place had a nice wholesome feeling as the hostess brought the duo to a table close to the wall. Reizo pulled Brush's seat out for her, but she honestly went to the other chair and took a seat for herself. Reizo sheepishly chuckled and took his seat.

"Here's your menus and I will be back for your order," calmly stated the hostess as she bowed and left.

Brush looked into the menu and looked confusingly at all the orders. She never heard of ravioli and fettuccini before. In all honesty, she wasn't very inspired to know other countries other than China. Japan was quite different than China, but she was a little more welcoming to it than Italy.

"What did you pick, Brush?" asked Reizo placing his menu down on the table.

"These food sound quite different than anything I ate before," she replied looking toward him.

"Is there a problem? I don't mind going to somewhere you will be comfortable with."

"Nope, too late. You made your choice, so I'm observing your tactic of winning now."

"Oh, are you just taking this as a challenge than a real date."

"So I see it as a real date?"

"Yes! I- I mean, I do." He leaned back in his chair and gave her one of his cool smirk, which made her just groan.

"Look, Reizo, I know about your problem with girls. You can stop the suave act," commanded Brush.

"Uh, problem……I don't have a problem……y-you must be mistaken. I- I mean seriously, Brush, I have girls follow me around school all the time….I d-don't have a problem," quickly spoke the Hibiki boy as his eyes started to flinch.

"Right…..Well then, Can I have your hand?" Asked Brush as she batted her eyes.

Reizo jumped slightly at her request and her manner. He gave a small gulp as he slipped his hand slowly to her. Brush slowly and delicately took it in her two hands and began to rub his hand along her face. In that moment, Reizo's face began to redden like a cherry and steam came out of his ears. He never had a girl touch him in that way before since he never allow them to get close to him. He quickly took back his hand while Brush gave a sly grin.

"Fine! I do have a problem! But I'm getting better," he replied pouting his lip out a bit.

"Well, you don't have to cover it up! It's actually cute that way," replied Brush with a genuine smile.

"R-really? My embarrassment is cute?" asked Reizo staring at her.

"Well, yes. Men who are honest is better than a suave man any day," replied Brush placing her hands in her lap.

"Hello, I'm back. Are you two ready?" asked the hostess.

"Uh, well, I have no clue what I want," answered Brush.

"I think you should try the chicken penne. You'll like it," offered Reizo with a smile.

"Uh, alright. I'll take that."

"And I will as well."

"Okay, I'll bring that to you," stated the hostess bouncing away.

"See that was really nice of you," commented Brush with a warm smile.

"Uh, thanks. Anyway, I want to know more about you," started Reizo leaning back in his chair.

"What do you want to know?" Asked Brush eyeing him slightly.

After a while, the two became more casual, to Reizo's delight. They became more comfortable and actually learned quite a few things from one another. They learned about his or her past, favorite past times, and even future goals.

After dinner, the two walked down the street to the movie theater. Reizo looked down to the amazon and then down to her hand. Without another thought, he quickly took her hand, but soon enough, Brush took her hand away and slapped it across his hand.

"S-sorry," he apologized she waved the pain away in his hand.

"Yes, you should. Some women might like that holding hand thing, but I feel that it limits my fighting ability whenever someone encounters," stated Brush.

"Why do you think that?" asked Reizo.

"Girls, we found them!"

All of a sudden, a group of Reizo's fan girls began to run in the duo's direction. Brush just glared slightly at Reizo while pointing at the rampage herd. As they came closer, numerous girls jumped to Reizo's side grabbing his hands and arm while other pushed Brush out of the way and onto the ground. The amazon stood in anger while Reizo just observed with huge eyes as the girls cooed.

"Poor Reizo! We made it just in time," stated a fan girl.

"Yes, we knew this was a challenge, but if you and Brush get together, your popularity will lower," replied another fan girls.

"Maybe popularity isn't everything," commented Brush dusting her clothes off.

They all looked back at the purple hair girl, snorted in her direction, and then gazed at Reizo. Reizo was having such a bad feeling. The fan girls never got this close to him. He only could handle girls' swooning at his flirting maneuver, but the touching was a little much.

"Um……girls, can y-y you please stop touching me?" asked Reizo as he began to blush.

"Oh my gosh……. REIZO IS BLUSHING!" the girls cheered and giggled as they began to surround the teen idol more getting closer to see the boy's face. Soon enough, his hands were touching several breasts. That was the last straw. At that moment, Reizo jumped up, grabbed Brush, and ran down the street almost screaming in sheer terror.

Later that night, Brush arrived home exhausted. As she sat down at one of the table, Shampoo came walking in with Comb as he held a tray of tea and teacups.

"Nihao, Brush! How was your date?" asked Shampoo walking over to her table.

"Well, it started out fun when we went to this Italian restaurant, then we were interrupted by Reizo flock of girls, and then we were being chased for the rest of the day. I would have taken care of them if it wasn't for Reizo grabbing me and running away like a coward!" spoke Brush followed placing her chin on the table.

"Well, that sounds like a most impressive date! At least you got to exercise after dinner," stated Comb while Shampoo and Brush just arched their eyebrows at him.

"Well, Brush, maybe tomorrow's date with Katsuro will be fun," replied Shampoo passing her a cup of tea.

"I doubt that mom. If Reizo was such the teen idol and we had an okay time, Katsuro and I will have nothing but trouble coming our way," replied Brush before sipping her tea.

TBC

A/N: Did you like it? Sorry it took so long. I was on vacation then heavy with work, so Ihad no time! Still, this actually was going to be longer, but I'll do a part two on this….heh! Review!


End file.
